


《黑鸟》

by SuKate



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	《黑鸟》

毕竟地处热带，哪怕是一天当中气温相对较低的清晨，这个闹市区，也要比自己的乡下老家热得多。

不算宽敞的卧室似乎让空气的流动都变得缓慢，天花板上的吊扇哗啦哗啦地转个不停，开到最大的窗户外面却没有一丝风吹进来，倒是有只苍蝇肆无忌惮地闯入屋内。

“啧。”索隆被热醒了。

他看了眼墙壁上的时钟——五点半，还来得及。

起床、去厕所、刷牙、洗脸，哦对了，还有刮胡子。

修长的双指划过自己的下颚线，索隆看了看镜子里的自己：从被火灾中救出，到找到房子在这里住下，他已经有一周多的时间没有刮胡子了，要不是昨晚洗过澡，他自己都会以为自己是个流浪汉。

将打发的泡沫涂在脸上，索隆宛如一个精细的工匠，小心翼翼地刮去脸上的青茬。

没来由地，他的脑中突然浮现出一张意想不到的面孔：柔软金色的头发，从未见过的卷卷的眉毛，一看就是精心修理过的整齐的胡茬，还有那只看一眼就会被吸进去的湛蓝色的瞳孔——那个只露着半边脸的，对面巴拉蒂餐厅的主厨。

手中的剃须刀由于心跳的加快顿了顿，索隆轻笑一声：“我可不像那小子，为了装成熟，还专门留点胡子这癖好。”

所有准备工作全部完毕，索隆拿了件白色T恤套在身上，今天的他，可是有很重要的事要做。

——为了尽早把欠对面餐厅的花痴主厨的饭钱还上，他必须要去找工作了。

山治每天的生活作息相当规律，晚上十二点睡觉，早上五点起床。当然了，特殊情况除外。

平日的清晨里，他会用一个小时的时间为菲丽丝小姐和玛佩尔太太做一顿精致的早餐，期间还会抽出空当整理自己的发型，以及他本人自称“精致男人的专属时刻”——修面。同时还会认真地搭配自己每天的衣服及鞋袜——他几乎每天都会换上不同款式的西装，即便它们绝大多数是黑色。同样，他的内衬、领带，以及领带夹，也都在精心设计的搭配方案内。

料理好一切事物后，六点整，山治推着自行车出了门。

只有食材的新鲜才能保证菜品的出色，巴拉蒂一切的食材都由山治亲自挑选，这也是他每天一大早就出门的原因。

“你好，我是来应聘的，请问你这里还...”

“不好意思我们现在不招人了。”

“你好，我看报纸上写了你家在招聘送货的工人，请问还要人吗？”

“不好意思啊小伙子，我们这里已经招满了。”

“...好吧，那打扰了。”

“请问这里需要保安吗？”

“抱歉，我们不需要。”

“...好的。”

“这里的工作，也太难找了吧！”索隆把手里的报纸揉成一团，丢进了垃圾箱里，“我看起来有这么可怕吗，为什么都拒绝我...”

绿发青年带着愤怒从报亭里买了瓶水，随便找了个阴凉处，准备坐在地上歇歇脚。

“茄子、胡萝卜、西蓝花、木耳、土豆。”山治骑着自行车，心里默念今天需要去菜市场购买的食材，“海参、生蚝、鸡胸肉，还有...诶？”

视野中突然出现了一抹熟悉的绿色——是昨天那个绿头发的流浪汉。

这个流浪汉今天居然刮胡子了！震惊的同时山治忽然有点想笑，但更好笑的事便发生了——

当啷当啷——

两枚硬币突然落在索隆面前。

抬头一看，一个九岁大的小男孩站在自己面前，露出并不完整的牙齿，冲着自己笑笑：“叔叔，这是我的零花钱，你拿去买点东西吃吧！”说完，小男孩便一溜烟地跑掉了。

“我不是流浪汉啊喂！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”目睹了一切的山治笑得眼泪都要出来了，“什么嘛，原来不是流浪汉啊。”

不过，为什么要住在那种地方呢，难道不是本地人吗？他歪了歪头，加快了骑车的脚步。

巴拉蒂一天当中最轻松的时段就是下午的两点到五点，这个时间也是一天里最热的时候，正好过了饭点，所以店里也没什么客人。给两位女士贴心地送上下午茶与点心后，山治便站在二楼的阳台上抽烟。

玛丽乔亚大道上的汽车来来往往，穿着各式各样衣服的人们穿梭于各个商铺之间，娇小的麻雀在电线上叽叽喳喳地叫着，隔壁的西蒙太太坐在躺椅上晒太阳，楼下有一只小猫窝在行道树边睡觉，以及——

顶着一头绿发的青年在自己的楼下转了三四圈...

山治满头黑线：“我知道你不是流浪汉了，但我敢肯定你是个傻子...”

“小山治，有客人来了！”

楼下玛佩尔太太的声音打断了自己的小声吐槽。

“好，来了！”山治把烟蒂捻在顺手拿来的烟灰缸里，理了理胸前的领带，端着它下了楼。

“今晚七点举办结婚典礼，包场，还有什么要求吗？”山治将对方说的话全部记在本子上，抬头问道。

黑西装的男子推了推墨镜说：“服务生我们自己会带，你只管做好饭就行了。”

“好的，没问题。”

夜晚的玛丽乔亚总是迷人，巴拉蒂也是如此。

主持人站在台上高声宣读着结婚誓词，新娘手捧鲜花，新郎手持婚戒。他们交换戒指、拥抱亲吻，客人们也高举酒杯，为这对新人送上最真挚的祝福。

“小山治，也你该找个女朋友了。”玛佩尔太太站在扶梯边，对着靠着墙根的山治说。

几乎每个月巴拉蒂都会接到这样的一个包场，所以山治也不止一次地听到玛佩尔太太催自己赶紧结婚的话。抬起右脚在地上磕了磕，他笑着侧过身，将自己的眼睛弯成一道月牙：“我还年轻呢，不着急。再说了，我还得照顾您和菲丽丝小姐呢。”

“好吧好吧，你呀，总是这么说。”拍了拍山治的手，玛佩尔太太便上了楼。

结婚吗？老实讲他从没想过这件事，即便自己的使命就是守护全世界的lady，也没有妄想与其中的哪一位结婚生子。他撩起左边的衬衣袖子，手臂上的若干条伤疤历历在目。能像这样好好地活着，就已经很不错了，他还能奢望什么呢？所以结婚，是不可能的事。

山治忽然觉得餐厅里的声音太过吵闹，便转身出门，准备在外面透透气。

夜晚的气温比想象中要低一些，细细的微风吹在脸上也不会觉得黏腻，山治一手插兜，斜靠着一盏路灯，吞云吐雾。

马路对面的若干商铺也已关门，旁边的破楼上一点光都没有——包括那间正对着自己卧室的房间。

“下午回来之后就睡觉了？”山治抬了抬眉，呼出一口烟，“还是又迷路了？或者...走丢了？”

“啧，你这瞎操的什么心，他怎么样了，跟你有什么关系？你俩就见过一面，又不认识。”忽然对自己刚才的愚蠢想法摇了摇头，山治将抽剩的烟蒂丢进垃圾桶，“他又不是lady，又同情心泛滥了啊你。”

突然，胸腔中心脏的共鸣声大到耳膜快要震裂，脑内回响起了许久未听到的声音——

“哼，那你走吧，咱们要不要打个赌？总有一天，你一定会回来的。”

“山治，你一定要...活下去...”

仿佛坠入漫无边际的大海，山治感觉自己的意识快要被抽离，他咬了咬嘴唇，大步地跨到离餐厅比较远的地方，紧握着路灯的手骨节已有些发白，他抬手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，用只有自己才能听到的音量说：“你不是答应过我，不会再出来了么？香吉士。”

山治低着头，呆呆地望着地面，好像在等待一场最终的审判，而逐渐清晰的意识告诉他，那个体内的另一个自己，暂时不会出来了。

过度的紧张让山治有些失神，他直起身子，看了看四周：还是同样的玛丽乔亚大道、同样的巴拉蒂、同样的首饰店，以及马路对面同样的破楼。接着他抬起头，看了看漆黑如墨般的天空，犹如锆石一样的星星忽明忽暗，一颗带有橙色轨迹的流星从星海里一闪而过，消失在自己的视野中。

长长地呼了一口气，山治松了松胸前的领带，往餐厅内走去。

TBC---------


End file.
